


Confessional

by blackmarketbeauty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 2014 called and unfortunately I answered, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet, Child Murder, F/M, Mentions of Child Murder, Mrs Afton isnt really an oc I just named her Blair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not exactly following the already confusing canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketbeauty/pseuds/blackmarketbeauty
Summary: William Afton was not an evil man, at least not in the eyes of his love. With no one else he can trust to tell of his crimes, he turns to his wife Blair with the hope she will aid with the mess he has created.





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> cursed fic in my 2019 i know i know LISTEN cringe culture kept me from enjoying this for y e a r s, i dont like it anymore but nostalgia ya know?? 
> 
> I am very tired, this is being posted and then im gonna dip for like a month again whoops 
> 
> if ur curious as to what Blair looks like uhhh she's tiny, blonde, brown eyes and pale thanks thats literally it thats all I got 
> 
> like always work is not proofread before posting/not yet proofread or edited

William Afton was not an evil man, at least not in the eyes of his love. His darling wife, Blair, had been the first to break through his shell, they were only children when they first met but he trusted her completely. She knew there were some things wrong with him, throughout their teenage years she chose to view him through rose coloured lenses, to her he was just lost and needed some form of guidance and support that would forever be there. 

In a way he felt that she had been forced into that role, he knew he wanted to marry her for years, only when she became pregnant with their first, Michael, did he actually go through with it. Still, they were very young and it took a lot of convincing to get her parents on board. Marriage was bliss, even with a newborn, they had unfortunately grown apart through the years, three kids and his constant need to work, he was surprised they hadn’t split yet. 

Blair was still his rock, he had so much built up that he just needed to get off his chest. There was the worry that she would run straight to the police but she was a small woman, he could stop her if needed, she would never try anything that would danger their children either. 

He had a place for her if she tried. 

So, he waited for them to be alone in the house, sat her down and pampered her for a while until she finally just asked what was going on. He was knelt in front of her, rubbing her feet, when she had asked. He had tried to play it off as just missing her, it was no lie, he couldn’t remember the last time they were even intimate. 

“William, I know something is bothering you.” Her soft voice still made his heart flutter thought that could have been the nerves. She urged him off the floor, sitting him beside her, his rough hands in her own dainty ones. 

“Oh darling, I really don’t want to trouble you with my own burdens.” 

“Will” she started, firmer this time yet still loving “Please just talk to me, you know there is nothing that could shock me.” 

He chose to distract himself first, caressing his thumb over the back of her palm. Touching her seemed to be the most relaxing thing in the world, she had always been his comfort in that sense too. Bringing her small hand to his lips, a barely there kiss placed. He couldn't ignore the look in her eyes even if he had tried. 

William never lied to her, at least he never lied with the intent to hurt her. He simply told himself that he had to protect her, even if he lost his children he couldn't lose her. He'd do anything to make her stay. He had to have her on his side. 

“Darling, I have done some awful things, I need you to promise you won't view me differently.” 

Blair nodded, slow and unsure but agreeing nonetheless. He shifts closer, while she couldn't see it he was already planning on how to keep her if things went horribly wrong. 

“Of course you know of all those Freddy Fazbear murders.” 

“Yes, those poor children.” 

“I know what really happened, I did it.” 

“Oh Will don't be silly!” She gasped, shaking her head in disbelief, more like a mother than his wife in that moment.

“Blair listen to me, it was me who killed them.” He repeated himself many times, she made no attempt to escape but tensed in his hands. He wouldn't let go of her though. 

“Just...tell me what happened.” 

“Children seem to adore the Spring Bonnie suit, I lure them back with it, they're all so trusting darling, their tiny minds just don't understand there's evil in the world.” 

She averted her gaze, William's lavender eyes seemed to burn holes into her skull. While she felt his hold of her hands tighten she stayed quiet.

“Some of them were easy but some were fighters, no one could hear them over the commotion of parties and music, no one could save them, I didn't completely cut them up but I had to make them fit somehow.” 

“Fit where?” 

“In the suits darling, the animatronic suits.” she gagged in horror, it was common for the establishment to receive complaints of a rotting smell from the animatronics but she never imagined what the source would actually be. 

“William-” 

“Blair, my wife you must understand, I don't want to do it but the feelings, their screams and pleas, the blood- I can't get enough.” 

“You're hurting me-” Blair, ever so carefully, attempted to pull her hands from his grasp, her pain didn't seem to register in his mind. 

“I can't let you go, I can't let you betray me.” 

“I would never, please just let me go.” 

“Do you promise? Remember our vows Blair, we'd stand by each other even in death.” 

“Yes! Of course I remember, I promise I won't tell a soul!” 

Due to her panic he did the only thing he knew what to do with her, pulling her too aggressively into his chest, wishing to hug away her fears he hadn't realised just yet he was the cause of. 

She shied away from his touch. Those were no longer hands of the man she had loved and married, they were hands of a murderer. Knowing what they had done, just picturing them covered in the blood of innocent children who never stood a chance, it made her recoil as best as she could. 

“I love you, you must help me with this now.” 

He was no longer a lost soul, a broken man who needed love. He wasn't the man she married no longer, he wasn't the perfect father. 

William Afton was an evil man.


End file.
